


Hollow Prayers to a Hollow God

by sIngedwIngs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIngedwIngs/pseuds/sIngedwIngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All these sons of bitches," He pauses, meets Brady's eyes and his face becomes emotionless as the knife in his hand is brought up to Brady's neck. "They just don't get it, do they Sammy?"<br/>There's a pause, an inhale of breath. Then, the other, younger brother speaks.<br/>"No they don't, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>When her cousin and her cousins lover go missing in their apartment, not-so-successful journalist Meg Masters is forced to try to find out what happened to Lilith and her lover. Pulling in unlikely help from emotionless Detective Castiel Novak and bubbly Detective Charlie Bradbury to try and solve the case, Meg ends up finding things that will scar her until the end of her days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Prayers to a Hollow God

Meg decides that she should hang around with Ruby more.

The girl doesn't get enough credit for filling in Megs boring days in the office, Ruby's her main source of gossip whilst Meg is furiously trying to gain attention to her stories meanwhile her thirty other co-workers are trying to do the exact same thing. Meg also has to admire the way that Ruby can sneak in a curling iron to pamper both of them. But yeah the thing about Ruby is that she'll drop by Megs office and fill her in on meaningless stuff that Meg won't pay attention to unless she can use it to bribe someone. Such is the very boring, and vanilla life of Megan Masters. But hey, at least she has coffee right?

So Ruby's on her usual tangent, spitting out gossip like it's sour milk or something like that. When Meg hears a few mumbled words, so she politely asks Ruby to recall them. The brunette is more than happy to oblige in giving her 'bestie' (God Meg hates that word) the gossip. Turns out, there's a guy who has moved in next to her crappy little apartment and has not only passed Ruby's 'hotness' standards, but has also passed Lilith's standards. "Therefore you _have_ to meet him!" Ruby tells her firmly, and that is the end of 'the new but mysterious hot neighbour that moved in next to Meg Masters today.'

Ruby prattles on about going to a party soon and Meg is completely lost within the constant stream of information that spills from Ruby's mouth. Sometimes she wonders how Ruby can keep up with her life if so much is happening around her, but Meg knows that these talks that they have are Ruby's way of coping with the stress in her life. Oddly enough, Meg finds these conversations somewhat comforting. Considering that her Boss is an grade-A asshole who makes Meg want to tear her own hair out. Speaking of assholes, he'd probably hang Meg if he knew Ruby visited her, he was just that kind of guy that everybody hates, but they don't say anything because he pays them to shut up and do their job.

"Speaking of which," Meg snaps out of her daydream in order to listen to Ruby's news, "I think that you need to celebrate."

"Celebrate _what_ exactly?" Meg grumbles quietly, snapping her eyes up to look at Ruby who's grinning down at her wolfishly.

"Well, the fact that you've been single for exactly a year _of course!_ " Ruby mocks her from where she's standing, and holds Megs cup of coffee just out of her reach so that she has to stand up and swat at her friend until she returns it to her. Which, eventually Ruby does, with a solemn look on her pretty features. Meg turns to look at what Ruby is blatantly staring at and finds Brady, one of Crowley's snitching rats, standing before her.

"Crowley wants to talk to you." He informs her, his pale blue eyes gleaming and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. Meg looks helplessly back at Ruby, trying to take her time until Brady sighs, pointedly. "Now please, Meg." The brunette stands, turns to face him, she chooses to focus on his ugly yellow and black striped tie that has been ironed to perfection. Then, he ushers her out of the room and towards the lift which will inevitably take her to meet her doom.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah, Meg. _Just_ who I wanted to speak with."

Crowley smiles slyly when Meg saunters into his office. Crowley's eyes dart up to where Brady is standing just outside of the door and gestures for the younger man to shut the door, which he does. Once the two are out of public earshot, Crowley's smile becomes more serious, which catches Meg off guard. She used to him sneering at her when she decides to grace his office. Or, at least, she sees him smirking. She briefly wonders what kind of painful torture he has planned for her with that look. But she doesn't have much time to daydream as her boss addresses her again.

"Meg, sit." Crowley says. When she doesn't, he frowns. " _Now_ , Meg." When she does what he says the corners of his lips tugged upwards by her obedience. He knows the only reason she listens to him is because he's her boss, but it still gives him satisfaction that sassy Meg Masters is tight-lipped and polite around him.

"What is it that you want, Crowley?" Meg asks, her voice drifting into a sneer. Her brown eyes glittering dangerously as she leans backwards in her chair. She's pushing her limits, she always does. But even Crowley has to admit that her stories are well done, he can't afford to fire her, not yet. Not until someone new comes along.

"I have a story that I'd like you to investigate." He replies, leaning forward to observe her reaction. There's a glimmer of interest in her usually warm eyes, but not enough of a reaction. Not enough for her to take the job. Crowley sighs, feigns frustration. Throws his hands up in the air, then glares at her. He knows that he's got her attention now.

"What do _I_ get out of it?" Meg asks, twirling her thick, wavy brown locks through her fingers in a disinterested manner.

"What, other than getting paid?" Crowley asks her, narrowing his eyes a little. Meg knows that he is trying to look intimidating, but she couldn't care less about how 'dangerous' he is or how dodgy his business is. She cares even less about his-so-called 'dangerous friends.' But Meg has a theory that he actually doesn't _have_ any friends. After all, he's a sly little bastard who can't keep secrets. Who in their right mind would want to be friends with _him?!_

"The story will be on the front page." Crowley finishes delivering his point. He's pleased when her mouth drops open and to conclude, he stands. "Of course, if you're not interested in it. I can always give it to Tammi downstairs." He stands at his window and observes the sky outside. He can practically feel the irritation rolling off Meg in waves. He hears her sigh, hears the chair scrape. He grins, he knows that he has won. So when Crowley turns to face her, she has plastered a grateful smile on her face.

"Sir, I'm extremely grateful that you chose me to cover this story. I would be honoured." She lies through her teeth. But, to be honest, Meg needs this money. She's only got enough to _just_ get by but if she gets this story on the front page of Crowley's newspaper, _The Hellish Times_ , she'll get enough money to go out with Ruby, or maybe she'll be able to afford better quality food. Or maybe even get a new tattoo. She knows that Crowley knows that she needs this money. And Meg can spend it any way she wishes. That prospect oddly gives a sense of joy that she hasn't sensed in a long time.

 _'Maybe it's this job, or maybe it's my shithole_ apartment.' Meg thinks, observing Crowley as he roots around in his desk to find her files for this story. She's so reminded of a pig by the sight of him that she cracks a genuine smile and has to hold off her laughter when Crowley glances over at her.

"Found the files!" Crowley says, seemingly happy with his discovery, or maybe it's Meg's decision that's got him in such a good mood. "Here's the addresses you'll need to go to in order to find information." He hands her a thin folder and Meg sighs internally.

 _'Trust Crowley to make this difficult for me.'_   Meg thinks in despair as she stares at the pitifully thin folder. _'How the hell am I going to find out_ _information from **this?!**_ _'_ She nearly gives up the prospect of the story then and there. She's ready to throw the folder at Crowley and go back to writing terrible stories about the safety of the streets in New York that only land her a small segment of a page. However, nearly all of her stories are found near the back of the newspaper, and not many people read those stories anyway. So she clutches the folder close to her chest as Crowley settles back in his comfortable office chair.

"Is there anything else, _Sir?_ " Meg asks him. So desperate to have some more information that she is almost polite to her boss. Almost. I mean, I can't write a story with a few addresses that might not even be reliable, now can I?" She questions him sassily. Knowing that he'll have something more to give her if she thinks the information is inadequate.

"Actually, yes. There is something else." Crowley pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, it's a little crumpled but Meg supposes that she'll have to take what she is given by her boss. Who has apparently given her a lot in the last two years that she has been working for him.

"Here's where the incident happened. I suggest you check it out immediately, I want all the best information for this story." Crowley warns her as he hands her a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. When Meg takes it, he smirks at her like nothing has happened and shuffles a few papers around on his desk. "Thank you, Ms Masters. I hope to have that story published soon." He says snidely as she stands and makes her way to the door,

"Oh, and Meg?" Crowley calls, Meg stops and turns to see her boss nodding at her. "This story needs to be a good one, the reason I picked _you_ of all people is that I think that you'll have, a somewhat _special_ connection with this story." He grins, then waves her out of the door without providing Meg with a reason why he thought that she was so right for this job.

 

* * *

 

Meg doesn't even look at the folder until she is back at her desk and sitting in her crappy little cubicle with her shitty computer and her lukewarm mug of coffee. Ruby has gone, probably shooed away by someone else who works in the office. Meg can't help feel a twinge of regret for not being there for her best friend, but she pushes the thought away as she opens the crumpled paper.

Lilith's exact address screams out at her from the white paper, bolded over and underlined in red. Meg quickly skims over the rest of the file to find that both her cousin, Lilith and her lover, Lucifer, have gone missing from their prestigious apartment in upper New York. Meg stares down at a photograph of both Lilith and Lucifer laughing together and she rubs her face. Then pulls her coat on, grabs the files and makes her way to the lift.  Her heart slowly beginning to beat faster and faster.

Meg desperately hopes that this is a bad dream.

When she gets out onto the busy street of New York City, she calls a cab and shows him the address. She has her notebook in her hand and she absent-mindedly taps her pen against the notebook in a rhythm to keep her calm. As the cab pulls up to the swanky apartment building, Meg feels her stomach flutter. She pays the taxi driver and steps out of the taxi. She heads for the building doors and shows her 'press' I.D to the security guard at the door. She steps into the elevator, presses the button for Lilith's floor and waits.

When she reaches Lilith's floor, she finds herself face-to-face with a stony faced young man, his sparkling blue eyes are confused as he stares her down. He's about to say something but is interrupted by a loud, shaky cry of:

"MEG!"

Meg peers around the young mans shoulder to see Ruby sobbing, her eyes red and puffy as she throws herself into Megs arms. Crying hysterically as she does so. Meg shushes her, tries to console her friend as she pushes past the emotionless young man and sits down on the floor, pulling Ruby with her so that the two women don't have to worry about fainting.

Meg isn't the most comforting person, she's not in touch with her feelings enough, but she knows Ruby, and Ruby knows her. So they both sit against the wall, with Ruby's head buried in Megs shoulder, with Meg stroking Ruby's long brown hair and whispering comforting things into her ear.

Eventually, when Ruby stops crying and hiccupping, Meg pulls away to look Ruby in the eyes. The younger girl is clearly shocked, there's genuine terror in her eyes, fear that Meg hasn't seen in a long time. But just before Meg can question what exactly happened, she hears a familiar voice calling her name. Meg looks up, and Tom Masters, her older brother, he's standing over them both. He helps his sister and his cousin up and hugs them both tightly.

Whilst Ruby almost immediately succumbs to another form of comfort, Meg pulls away, Tom can see the question in her eyes and he shakes his head. Meg sighs and pushes away from him, instead she walks brusquely over to the stony faced young man who she ran into earlier. She taps him on the shoulder until he turns to face her.

"What the hell happened here?!" She demands, suddenly seeing the detectives badge on his chest. He frowns when he sees her press I.D badge but he does actually respond to her question that she posed.

"I think that it's easier for you to understand if I showed you." He replies, his gravelly voice giving Meg shivers. His face is kind when he introduces himself then, "I'm Detective Novak. I'm handling this case, so, if you have any information you'd like to give to me beforehand, tell me now."

Meg shakes her dumbly, her mouth gone dry. "No Detective, I don't have any information for you."

He nods, his expression more serious now as he guides her past the police line. "I shouldn't be letting you see all of this," he mutters, "you are the press. But you're also family. So, please remember to keep calm." He guides her into Lilith and Lucifer's usually plush, white apartment and Meg gasps.

The usually pristine flat is a mess, the couches have been flipped, glasses have been smashed and numerous other expensive pieces of furniture have been damaged. But the worst thing is that, the white painted walls are soaked in a dark red colour.

 

Then Meg realises what that colour is.

 

The walls are stained in _blood._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very proud with the way that this came out.  
> It took a while to write because I had trouble with finding inspiration but then I watched a few crime shows and I found my inspiration.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if people told me what they think of my writing, and I realise that this chapter is very short but this is going to be a long series and I wanted to start off short in order to get a feel for the type of story that I'm writing.  
> Anyway, kudos are much appreciated as they let me know if I'm doing a good job or not!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Nia.


End file.
